The One that Got Away
by SullyClarke
Summary: Joy comes back and Nina and Fabian are now together. But Joy still thinks, her and Fabian are together. Joy is very determined to A) get revenge on Nina AND Fabian and B) break up another couple that aren't Fabina C) get herself a man. But will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**EEEEEhhhhh!**

**So I'm here with another story this isn't a 1 shot though. It's a Joy story. And in this one (compare to the others) is normal (and not crazy). So she is back and wants revenge. This is a Fabina, Mickra, Amfie, Patrome eventual Jara, Fabiana, JoyXMick, Amfie, and Patricia as a single girl. I hope you enjoy this story and tell your friends about it. It means a lot to me if people review it, or better yet, REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER! I CAN'T UPDATE EVERYDAY AS I HAVE MY OTHER STORY House of Grease, House of Crazy Joy. Which is heading into it's final few chapters. And I have a big twist planned. So I hope you enjoy this and please review it or I will get you and that's a promise. Don't be one of those annoying people who read it and don't bother reviewing. It really annoys me when people do that. I try my best to review every story I read. If I can. Now if you want a shout out or shout out to read your stories, I can so do that. Let me know. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything. I'll tell you if I do!**

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

I am so happy! Joy is coming back today. I've really missed her and I want her to come back. We haven't talked much since the whole, Sibuna, Chosen One, Chosen Hour thing. Once her Dad found out we had made contact he broke her phone. Through Victor's commands. Mr. Mercer soon decided to let Joy come back. We have a surprise party planned and we set the place up for a party. All we need now is Joy!

**Joy's P.O.V.**

I am so happy to becoming back to school! Gee, I never thought I'd ever say that in my whole entire life! I miss Patricia so much. I can't wait to see them all again. Even Alfie and Jerome. When you're away from their trouble for along time, you actually begin to miss it. You really do. So my Dad broke contact with Patricia. Because of Victor the Vampire. Evil little… I'm not going to say much. So I am now on my way to the house now and waiting to see everyone again. Even the new girl, Nina. The little time that I spent talking and getting to know her she seemed quite nice. I was a little upset though. The fact she and Fabian were Prom King and Queen and the first Prom. But I got over it. We have arrived and I nearly knocked my Dad down when he opened my door. I ran out and waited at the door. Fixed my hair and made sure I looked nice for Fabian's sake. I walked in and the first thing I saw was Patricia. I wrapped my short arms around her and squeezed her as tight has I could. I looked ahead as I hugged her and I saw Fabian standing with his arm around Nina's waist. I could've cried. I ran up to my old room (and my current one too) and threw myself down on my old bed. It didn't smell like it used to. I bawled and bawled. Patricia came up quite quickly after me and sat on the edge of the bed. She threw her arm around my neck and pulled me close. I sobbed and sobbed and said a few words threw all the tears. "What was Fabain doing? I thought he loved me"? "He still does Joy, but during the mystery him and Nina got well, close". "What does he see in her that he doesn't see in me"? "I've answered many of your questions Joy, but I'm afraid I can't answer this one". She hugged me and left the room closing the door.

**Patricia's P.O.V.**

Poor Joy. It's only her first day back and she's already upset. She thinks her and Fabian are still together but, we all know they're not. I left her to gather her thoughts. I wondered should I tell Fabian. Then again it may not be all about Fabian. Other people may be involved in this. I walked into the living room where everyone else was dancing and eating. You know normal things that teenagers do at parties. They had even gotten a cake for her that said Welcome back Joy! I cut her a slice and put in a napkin. I took it and walked up and put it on her bedside locker and left her to herself.

**THAT'S IT! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 5 REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE EVEN IF I WRITE DOWN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO. SEE THAT YELLOW BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW? PRESS IT! OR THAT BLUE BOX THAT SAYS REVIEW? PRESS IT! OR I WILL GET YOU AND I MEAN THAT ON MY HEART AND SOUL. I SWEAR ON Eugene Simon's life I WILL GET YOU. Swearing on Eugene's life is a big thing for me cuz I absolutely love him to bits! Okay I'm going to go now. You know what to do for a new chapter! Bye now!**

**~Aoife~ xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'M BACK YAY AND I GOT SUCH A GOOD RESPONSE. I GOT 9 REVIEWS OF WHAT I ASKED FOR NEARLY DOUBLE. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND ESPICALLY TO IZZI08 MY BESTFFNET FRIEND! LOVE YA IZZI! SO I AM NOW GOING TO ANSWER TO ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT! SO HERE I GO.**

**HPSibunaSara - Thanks for pointing that out. Dragonclaw11 pointed that out as well in the later review! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Angela1997 – Yah it's different not many people wrote about it before you know. I'm glad you like the idea!**

**Nerome- Thanks a million!**

**Dragonclaw11 – Thanks for pointing that out! HPSibunaSara pointed it out as well. Thanks to both of ye for pointing that out!**

**JeromeNinaLover – Thanks and ya it is cool!**

**Olivia5k5 – Yah, well that's the plan anyway. Things pop into my head every once and a while so you never know things might change!**

**DancingQueen4Life – Yay and you are very welcome!**

Izzi08 – Thank you much for everything for motivating me, encouraging me and loving my stories!

**AutumnReign – No I haven't actually. The story idea actually only came to me when I listened to the song by Katy Perry! It's on her album Teenage Dream track no. 7. **

**So here we are the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story. I will tell you if I do.**

**Joy's P.O.V.**

I sat for awhile and thought to myself. I had a brainwave. I wrote it all down. So my plan was I would humiliate Mara so much her and Mick break up or he breaks up with her. Jerome is definitely going to go after Mara so he can do what ever he with her. And I will be the angel swooping in to comfort him.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

I felt bad about Joy running off as I really know it had to do with me and Fabes. I felt terrible so I went grabbed a handful of sweets and brought them up to her. I slowly walked up the door and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I wondered what was wrong. Had she maybe left and gone somewhere else. Amber was notoriously famous for climbing out somewhere (asides the cellar and the attic). I was well know as well but it's not about me now.

"Joy, it's Nina I was wondering if I could talk to you"? "The door is open come in" a quiet voice replied. I slowly walked in and smiled at her.

"Is it okay if I sit down"? I asked her. She just nodded quietly as I sat down. I gave her the sweets and noticed the slice of cake on her locker.

"Joy, I'm sorry I never knew you liked Fabes…I mea Fabian". "I'm sorry if I hurt you I never meant to hurt you". "I hope one day that you can forgive me, and we could be friends. "I really hope we could be friends and we could intiate you into Sibuna". "Sibuna"?

It was the first word she said to me since Prom 2 months ago.

"Sibuna was the club we had trying to figure out about the Cup of Ankh". "One by one slowly everyone except Mick and Mara found out and joined, Jerome was the last one to join, he joined just a few days before Prom". "Oh, um… that would be nice". "Yay, so do you forgive me". "Yes I do Nina". "Can we be friends, Joy"? "We can of course Nina"! We hugged and I left.

**Joy's P.O.V.**

Well, I have befriended Nina and hopefully got her on my side. Well, now just to get Mick on my side, break him and Mara up and make Fabian jealous. And possibly get Fabes as my own again. And crush Micks heart.

**That's what Joy thinks, but it may not turn out that way. Or will it? **

*STILL JOY'S P.O.V.*

When I came down everyone had gone off and done their own thing. Only Mara, Mick and Jerome were in the room. This was going completely perfect. Me and Mara used to be best friends before Amber came to the school. We had loads of pictures but then Amber went and took her from me. But Patricia came and became my friend.

"Hey Mick, did you know what Mara used to looked like before you knew her"? "Uh… no" he said in his thick accent. I held up a picture of Mara with braces, bad acne, and equally bad hair and glasses standing beside me, looking picture perfect. Kind of. Well I looked much better compare to her. Mick started laughing but had to swallow his tongue. Jerome who I thought would wet himself and fall of his seat just sat there. Doing absolutely nothing. Very un-Jerome like. Mara got up and ran away to her room in the attic.

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

What Joy did was um…. HORRIBLE! How could she do something to Mara of all people. What had Mara ever done to her. Why not Nina who is dating her ex- boyfriend. Or Amber who is just Amber, Queen of Fashion. I ran up to the attic where Mara was sleeping. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tight.

"That's it Jerome, can you tell Mick we're over". "Of course I can Mars, anything for you".

**Then Jerome did something that would either **

**Get him killed**

**Get him hated**

**Get him loved **

**Or throw into s coffin and buried in the ground**

**Okey doke that it for now. You now what happens like I said in the last chapter push that button! Now I will leave you guessing again 5 reviews for an upload. Mightn't be for a while as I have school and lots a homework and other stuff and I must write the final chapter or two of Grease and brain storm how this is going to go!**

**~Aoife~xxxxxxx 3333333**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone reviewing this and story alerting this etc. It means a lot to me! It motivates me to write more! I hope you are enjoying this! Now I have a touch of writers block! So if anyone has any ideas, please send them in a Private Message to me and help me! I will give you credit in the future chapters for when your idea's pop up in the story! So I hope you are enjoying this story and the chapters to come! Thank you to everyone for reviewing and DragonClaw11 for your sweet review! Thanks to everyone for them! So without further ado… here is Chapter 3 of The One that Got Away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any of it's character's!**

**Joy's P.O.V.**

So I walked into see how Mick was. And had Mara broke it with him yet. I walked into the Common Room / Living Room to see Mick sitting by himself watching T.V. not a care in the world. He hadn't gone after Mara which for me was a good thing. So I went and sat down beside him.

**Jerome's P.O.V.**

Jerome. Clarke. Kissed. Mara. Jaffray. So. Now. Mick. The Meathead Campbell Is. Going. To. Kill. Me. I confined in Mara and she said she was going to break-up with him anyway! So she walked down and saw Joy and Mick. Kissing. So he obviously had gotten over Mara quite quickly. Even if it wasn't official yet. Mara went over and stood over Mick's shoulder. He didn't notice her for a full 2 minutes. I even counted on my watch.

"Oh Mars, I didn't see you there"." I don't feel too bad for kissing Jerome now, Mick"! "You what"…. Mick stood up looking like a blur. "I mean…. Ah, that's nice Mara". "Humph". Mara did an Amber style hair flip over her shoulder and we left the room. As we walked up the stairs to her room we high fived!

**Joy's P.O.V.**

My plan was going according to plan! I sat down beside Mick and put my head against his chest. He kissed the top of my head. The crying was part of Part 1 of my plan. The hiding in my room was Part 2. This was Part 3. How many Parts there were to this plan was yet unknown. I make it up as I go along. I popped my head up and kissed him smack on the lips. He enjoyed it and it turned to a really enjoyable kiss in the end. Then Mara and Jerome walked in I gazed into Mick's eye's to keep him from seeing them. Mara then stood over us but I kept going as she wasn't there. Mara got kinda mad as she was annoyed with Mick but happy to be with Jerome. So that was Mara out of the way. Now Mick was in my control, now to get Fabian. I haven't really got it out for anyone else, except Nina but I can't help but play around with the couples. Maybe get a boyfriend for Patricia. Play around with Amber and Alfie. Maybe Mara and Jerome. This was going to be fun.

**Amber's P.O.V.**

We and Alfie were having a bit of fun. I dragged him upstairs outside my room and listened in the door. I knew Nina and Fabian were inside doing there homework ad maybe talking about the mystery. The door thankfully for us was closed. We put our ear to the door and listened to the conversation. Everything was very muffled and we couldn't hear much.

"Alfie" I said "Go down stairs really QUIETLY and grab 2 small glasses and bring them up". He nodded and left quiet loudly and I was quite surprised Nina and Fabian hadn't heard him.

**Nina's P.O.V.**

So me and Fabian were upstairs doing our homework for Mr. Winkler. We hadn't noticed anything before now but we heard stomping along the hallway. I whispered to Fabian and quietly we went and looked out the tiny key hole and saw Amber on her knees looking around the place. Alfie came 30 seconds later. They started whispering things to each other. We made out a few things like "Did you get them" and "Alfie"!

**Alfie's P.O.V.**

So Amber left me in charge of getting two glasses to listen in the door. I didn't. She got all mad at me and wouldn't here my story out. So I was down there and I saw Jerome and Mara and Mick and Joy sitting on the couches cuddling. I went into the kitc… WAIT Mara and Jerome cuddling! JOY AND MICK CUDDLING! What is going on in this world. Maybe the aliens came and brain washed them! I could only get 1 glass because Jerome caught me. I went back up and Amber started whispering / shouting at me! Then all of a sudden the door opens and two tall figures stare down at us. Nina and Fabian. We were given a long speech from Fabian about the importance of privacy. Privacy, Smrivacy I don't care. Amber then once we were finished and Nina and Fabian leaving us, dragged me into her room. She ran to her wardrobe and pulled out a blue T-shirt. She handed me a T- shirt with a picture of my face and E.T. (The alien). I jumped around like a lunatic. Amber was really worried about me. I tried to cartwheel but fell on the floor. Trudy was upstairs and heard the thud. She walked in and saw me rubbing my shoulder. She dragged me off to the common room and I kept saying I was fine but she dragged me anyway! Amber just stood there not even helping me, laughing her head of nearly falling over on the floor.

**So I decided to end the story on a high note so if you want me to tell you what happens to Alfie and Trudy just say don't be afraid! I don't bite! Or if you are confused tell me and I will explain it to you ! So please review! It makes my day! Thank you everyone who reviews my stories I love you all so much ! ~Aoife~ xxx :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

t.o.t.g.a. Chapter 4

**SO I WAS JUST WONDERING IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS, CAUSE I GET REVIEWS ONCE IN A BLUE MOON, AND STORY AND FAVOURITE ALERTS MORE OFTEN THAN REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW. AND THAT ACTUALL REALLY ANNOYS ME. SO LETS MAKE A DEAL, IF YOU LEAVE A REVIEW, I WILL REVIEW A STORY OF YOURS. OF MY CHOICE. SO ARE WE CLEAR. NOW I DON'T GO ON EVERYDAY SO YOU WON'T HAVE AN UPDATE EVERY DAY OR EVERY SECOND DAY. I'VE DECIDED SINCE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO JUGGLE 4 STORIES OVER THE PAST FEW WEEKS. I AM JUGGLING THIS ONE, GREASE, HOW TO SAVE A LIFE AND THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY. SO I HAVE DECIDED ON MONDAYS I WILL DO THIS. WEDNESADY I WILL DO GREASE AND FRIDAY I WILL DO THE ONE THAT GOT AWAY. UNTIL THEY ARE FINISHED AND HOW TO SAVE A LIFE WHEN I HAVE SOME SPARE TIME.**

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO TAKES THE TIME TO REVIEW ALL OF MY STORIES I WILL POST A FEW HINTS TO THE COMING CHAPTERS.

"**I feel like I want to die"**

"**I'm not sure if I love her as much as I did, I think I falling for….her…."**

"**So lovie what happened"**

"**I know you think one thing and I think anothere but I AM OKAY!**

"**What was that thud"?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The One That Got Away**

**SO I HAVE A MASSIVE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK AND I AM FRESH OUT OF IDEAS. I AM TAKING A BREAK FOR A WHILE SO DO NOT EXPECT A NEW CHAPTER. IT WOULD HELP AS WELL IF YOU ALL SENT IN SOME IDEAS YOU WILL GET SOME CREDIT!**


End file.
